evanescencefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Alica123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Evanescecnce Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ben Moody page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:40, August 18, 2011 Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 22:15, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ARAB DUDE :D Good job on everything so far!! It's looking goooood ;) I'm probably gonna see you on the iCarly wiki before you read this but I left this anyway xP And I don't know how long I'm gonna be ranked #2.... LOL xD Oh and I love the purple and black :D Samlovesham 18:08, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ... ...I find it hilarious how this place is black and red. ☼Magicboots☼ ♥(talk to me!)♥ 12:20, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, "and purple". Weeeeeellllllllllllllll... I can try and help out as much as I can. ☼Magicboots☼ ♥(talk to me!)♥ 12:56, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello I am a major Evanescence fan, that would love to help you out with your wiki. You can see some of my editing talents over at Going Under, where I cleaned things up a bit. If you'd kindly make me an administrator, I'd be able to help you out in your administrative duties even more. As a die-hard fan of this group, I'll do my best to be make this wiki the leading source on the subject. Of course, you can check out my credentials on my user page. I think you'll find them evidence enough to trust me. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 04:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Should I add a page any of the songs from Origin? I dunno, cause it's their demo album....I was just wondering. If someone did that, then there'd have to be a page for the demo album. Is that needed? MagicalMango 04:10, October 19, 2011 (UTC)MagicalMango Hello, just made a big improvement to the page Amy Lee. Hope you check it out. I'm an admin for X-Men Movies Wikia so I am very reliable. Hope you check my wiki and I <3 Evanescence!!! New Captain 09:37, December 7, 2011 (UTC) X-Men Movies Wiki: http://xmenmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Happens to me too on my wiki but I am a big Evanescence fan so I'll be active as much as I can :) New Captain 05:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I think maybe expand on the wiki first and then maybe promote it. We'll do it together :) New Captain 05:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I think this wiki needs a new look with colours that match better. I could do that if I was admin but I'm not so you'll have to do it :) New Captain 06:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm an admin :D I changed the theme, It's much better and I used the Evanescence album as the insperation. I hope you like it, but if not then feel free to change it or ask me what type of style you want. :) New Captain 01:27, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight I just requested a spotlight so hopefully it's approved. Before they look at it, I'd love the front page to be fixed up a bit :) New Captain 14:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I know someone who can fix up the front page a bit and do many other stuff. Do you want me to ask them to help?? :) New Captain 07:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC) It's a little banner down the bottom. Like an add to link you to more wikis. It will get more nummbers of editors :) New Captain 07:18, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok well it would take a while for them to approve it because other people are ahead, It also gives us time to improve. Do you like tyhe style? I asked the guy I know to edit the the front page. He did mine :)New Captain 07:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure if you want. Doesn't really matter to me. How's about the new album cover?? New Captain 07:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok I changed the backgroud to which was inspired into the wiki design. Do you like it?? New Captain 08:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I've been playing around and made the background fade so you can see the image. Hope you like it :) New Captain 10:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Haha, it was easy, I found a good sized background under 150kb and used the transparency :) New Captain 04:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC) It's in theme designer and is under where you change the colours, cool isn't it :) New Captain 05:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, we need to grow our wiki a bit more because they regected the spotlight request. Read the message on my talk page. Promoting the Wiki Again, I've put this wiki (and my X-Men one) in the Whose wiki needs editors fourm. They clear it out every so often but I'll continue to look at it and add it when I see it gone. I think you should post about this wiki on the Evboards or something. They should like it but if not then just aim for a spotlight. It should get us more editors but there is no guarantee on that we will get more, but at least more votes in the pole. :) New Captain (talk) Because of the added tweets on the front page which I think is cool, I think it would give the right side a bit more space if you could removie the picture that says "Evanescence Wiki". :) New Captain (talk • • ) 14:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC) New Things Hi, I've added a picture to the main page evenly spacing it. I've added pages like Seether and Broken which is a song by them which features Amy Lee. The idea to add more people that relate or have assosiated with them somehow was from adele wiki. Hope you like it :) New Captain (talk • • ) 12:24, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure, keep the red links though because those pages need to be made :) New Captain (talk • • ) 00:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) This is what she wrote: Hey, xx here. this is what she wrote to me. DoubleCross♥ .... i cant believe you its like... i havent done anything for you ... DoubleCross♥ has blocked XSophieSakura. -__- 10:38 XSophieSakura ... 10:39 DoubleCross♥ Why are you doing this Answer me 10:40 XSophieSakura Doing what 10:40 DoubleCross♥ saying that i want everyone to hate you saying you hate me why 10:40 XSophieSakura Showing how cold and evil I really am That my normal facade was me just covering up my sadness 10:41 DoubleCross♥ thats crap sophie why are you really doing this 10:42 XSophieSakura I'm a girl full of cold memories I have nothing to hide 10:42 DoubleCross♥ why were you always so nice to me at first 10:42 XSophieSakura I hate the world so It should hate me back I hid my Hate deep down until it boiled over 10:44 DoubleCross♥ What about all that tuff you told me about Alica and Slappy was that true or did you just hurt them too? 10:44 XSophieSakura What stuff 10:44 DoubleCross♥ you know when you and alica had that big argument and you told me all this stuff was it all a lie or was it true 10:45 XSophieSakura I don't even remember 10:45 DoubleCross♥ of course you dont Do you hate everyone? 10:46 XSophieSakura Ive gone back to how I was before I left school So yeah I do 10:47 DoubleCross♥ Do you really have a heart problem? ... 10:47 XSophieSakura Yes 10:47 DoubleCross♥ .. I dont understand you you're so full of hate there has to be some love .. in there 10:48 XSophieSakura Just...listen 10:48 DoubleCross♥ otherwise everyone on here would hate you Why you gonna insult me? tell me how much you hate me 10:48 XSophieSakura No 10:48 DoubleCross♥ make me cry a thousands more? 10:48 XSophieSakura Because I dont 10:48 DoubleCross♥ I dont know whether to believe you anymore 10:48 XSophieSakura I just said it because I was mad 10:48 DoubleCross♥ we all say things 10:48 XSophieSakura And you wanted me to 10:49 DoubleCross♥ but telling someone you hate them is out of order you hurt me its like you dont care about how much i tried to be there for you 10:49 XSophieSakura Its fine hate me 10:49 DoubleCross♥ does that count for nothing. I DONT HATE YOU 10:49 XSophieSakura I would rather you to 10:49 DoubleCross♥ Well tough crap Now answer me 10:50 XSophieSakura I want you to hate so I can't hurt you anymore 10:50 DoubleCross♥ did everything I did for you count for nothing Why would you care about me? 10:50 XSophieSakura No.. 10:50 DoubleCross♥ you made that quite clear you only hurt me because she wanted to *you she could have prevented this 10:50 XSophieSakura I said all that to hurt you 10:51 DoubleCross♥ of course you did on purpose 10:51 XSophieSakura I did 10:51 DoubleCross♥ Ive never done anything to hurt you congrates you made me cry 10:52 XSophieSakura I told you I'm a evil little brat 10:52 DoubleCross♥ i hope you're happy you're not evil 10:52 XSophieSakura Full of hste Hate 10:52 DoubleCross♥ ... you're just a nasty person I cant believe i wasted time on you 10:52 XSophieSakura I am nasty and horrid 10:52 DoubleCross♥ everyday i would think about you bevause you were my best friend i would worry about you and you just... Honestly, you were the one person I could trust 10:53 XSophieSakura Yes I just ruined it all 10:53 DoubleCross♥ i could talk to, because i thought you were ther Why would you ruin it tell me why 10:54 XSophieSakura I wasn't trying to hurt you Until I boiled over 10:54 DoubleCross♥ yes you were you just admitted IM CRYING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU MEANT THAT MUCH TO ME AND HEARING YOU SAY THIS STUFF ..Omg remember the best friend i told you about? 10:55 XSophieSakura Im too evil to care apparently 10:55 DoubleCross♥ You were just like her i thought of you as her, my best friend in teh world Why are you doing this. 10:55 XSophieSakura Because I'm evil The most evil little brat ever 10:57 DoubleCross♥ Stop it please stop it do you hate me that much 10:57 XSophieSakura No Im just admitting the truth 10:58 DoubleCross♥ then if you really cared about me, you would stop this 10:58 XSophieSakura I do but whats the point 10:59 DoubleCross♥ the point is that i have feelings 10:59 XSophieSakura Our friendship Is over 10:59 DoubleCross♥ and you know im senseitive you could at least spare them 10:59 XSophieSakura Nothing I say will save our friendship So...I thought I'd admit the truth 11:00 DoubleCross♥ it could but you just hate me that much... 11:00 XSophieSakura I dont I was forcing all my anger and hate out 11:00 DoubleCross♥ on me Well im sorry im sorry for always being ther 11:01 XSophieSakura It wasn't what I wanted 11:01 DoubleCross♥ im sorry for wanting to be your friend im sorry IM SORRY IM SORRU 11:01 XSophieSakura You shouldn't be sorry Dont be sorry 11:01 DoubleCross♥ I am sorry 11:01 XSophieSakura Dont 11:01 DoubleCross♥ im sorry for ever meeting you __ 11:21 DoubleCross♥ you care about me? wth 11:21 XSophieSakura I do... 11:22 DoubleCross♥ then why say this stuff 11:30 XSophieSakura Tell me Tell me you true feelings on me 11:30 DoubleCross♥ what do you want know 11:30 XSophieSakura Let it all out 11:31 DoubleCross♥ ugh i dont know leave me alone -_- I want you to be honest when i ask you thiss.. 11:57 XSophieSakura Yes 11:58 DoubleCross♥ Did our friendship ever mean anything to you? OR was it just a scam? 12:00 XSophieSakura No...it was the best part of the wikia 12:00 DoubleCross♥ Then why did u say all that stuff? 12:01 XSophieSakura I was mad I can't admit I'm wrong 12:01 DoubleCross♥ at me? 12:01 XSophieSakura Im a stubborn evil brat No You have nothing to do with it I was just angry and got caught in my anger Im terribly sorry I don't deserve you friendship Wikipedia Links I removed all the wikipedia links from Amy Lee. If you see any other page then you can just ask me to take the links off :) New Captain (talk • • ) 00:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Hey I edited the wiki navigation and added admins, your at the top of course because you've done more edits, so that's how I placed it. A while ago, I also added more songs to the wiki navigation. I can do more stuff with it if you want. On X-Men Movies Wiki, I added "Report a Problem" and it linked to my talk page. Do you want that in the wiki navigation, and if so, who would it link too?? :) New Captain (talk • • ) 22:43, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ok thats cool, i always do answer messages and i love them so sure :) Hey, I made a new template. I like it, do you like it? It's on Amy Lee and I'm gonna put it on other pages :) New Captain (talk • • ) 09:32, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you still on Evanescence?? I made some pages so now we have 111 pages :) New Captain (talk • • ) 06:19, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do we have to have the category Miscellaneous, because it's not really needed. I'd say Celebrities is enough really. Also I put in "Gallery" in the templates for Performer, so now Amy Lee can have a link to her gallery New Captain (talk • • ) 23:29, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok..... Well on Adele, they don't have that category, One Jessie J it has Friends, Celebrities and Associated Acts. New Captain (talk • • ) 23:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ok then, fair enough :) New Captain (talk • • ) 00:00, January 28, 2012 (UTC) also, what do u think of the template performer?? New Captain (talk • • ) 00:00, January 28, 2012 (UTC)